war_of_the_monsters_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulpra
Ulpra is a character part of LSDKama's works pertaining to Kaiju, but this page details specifically to WoTM. History Originating as a simple experiment crossing a Frilled Lizard with a Gecko, Ulpra was accidentally exposed to the same alien fuel that caused the first Monster Outbreak. In the story mode of his game, War of the Monsters: Remix, he is encountered by the player character in the capital of the fictional European country of Baltoprussia, fighting against the local military and their latest mecha known as "XV21". During the ensuing Mêlée á trios between the three parties, Ulpra turned tail and ran from the fight. Later in the story, he can be fought once more somewhere near a United Nations Task Force 27 base, but this time in an upgraded form known as "Ultima Ulpra". This form was caused by exposure to a new Super Drug designed for the United Nations Task Force Twenty Seven's new, artificial monsters. In his boss form, he grew additional spikes over his body, a natural body armor, a literal mohawk of spikes, noticeable muscularity, a huge body, and a second tail. During the first phase of the fight, the player has to constantly be on the move to ensure they avoid his extremely damaging attacks that can knock out a large chunk of the player's health, and kill them in under three. His attacks in this phase are solely him using melee, along with electrifying himself. The second phase of the fight the player has to stay off of the ground and attack Ulpra with ranged attacks, as he flooded then electrified the entire area the fight was taking place in. This stage of the fight had him using ranged attacks and attempting to knock the player into the water by smashing the pillars or structures they were on. The third, and final, phase of the fight is triggered by Ulpra knocking down a pile of rocks that had previous trapped the player and the monster inside the area. That phase of the fight has Ulpra reduced to a smaller state, but still extremely powerful. It resembles his base form, but with attributes of his Ultima state. During this stage of the fight he uses a mix of ranged attacks and melee attacks. When he is defeated by the player, he collapses and turns back into his original state, crawling away. Powers While he is fought the first time, which is also his playable state, he acts like a normal monster, save for him fleeing the battle when reduced to low health. He attacks with Electricity. In his Larger Ultima State, he exhibits massive strength, able to knock down a dam three times his own size, which in turn is nearly six and half times the player's size. He is also much deadlier with his electrical abilities. In his smaller Ultima state, he is less strong, but much faster than the fastest single player storymode playable monster, and still very strong. His electrical abilities are the same as his larger state. Notes His second, normal monster, state unlocked for play in all modes other than story and boss rush mode. Category:HyperKeizer Category:Playable Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Fan Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Unplayable Monsters